Make Love To Me
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: I got this story idea while listening to Beyonce's song 1 1. Aunt May and Happy are going out of town for a small road trip, leaving Peter alone at home. MJ and Peter decide that it is time to take their love to a whole new level. ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys this is my first smut, so if it's not that good I'm sorry. I did my best to make this at least a decent one. Any way I hope you guys enjoy. **

They had it all planned out. Aunt May and Happy were going out for the weekend, and Peter had the entire apartment to himself. Nobody was going to checking in on him, so there was no worries about surprise visits.

It started with a simple conversation. They were in the schools basements enjoying each other's company, and Peter casually brought up the subject.

"Hey MJ. Have you been think about, you know, sex?" Peter blushed

MJ looked at him and mumbled," A little bit why? Are you thinking about it too?"

"I have been. I just wanted to know if you were ready for it. I'm ready to be that vulnerable with you, but I wasn't sure if you were ready," Peter answered

MJ sat there and thought about it. She was ready to show the parts of herself that she hadn't shown anyone, to him. The thing is she wasn't sure if she would be good at it. What if something went wrong, what if she got pregnant, and what if something embarrassing happened!

"Yeah. I'm ready, but we need to be smart about it. We need to make sure we are in a safe place and alone. We also need protection,"

Peter mentioned that Aunt May and Happy where going on a small road trip and that he would have the entire apartment to himself.

"Oh okay. I'll get the Plan B, you get the condoms. How about Saturday at 7:00PM?" MJ asked

Peter didn't think he would get this far, he thought she would say no right away. He managed to say yes that would be great, I'll see you later without letting her realize that he was screaming on the inside. They kissed each other goodbye and went home.

7:00PM

Peter completely cleaned the apartment. He spent the entire day cleaning the apartment getting it ready for tonight. When Aunt May and Happy left for their trip, Peter went to the pharmacy to buy condoms. He wore a hoodie to make sure that nobody knew it was him. He was clueless buying them. Should he get some with lube, without lube, or flavored.

He finally picked one, awkwardly paid for them, and left.

There was a knock at the door and Peter ran to answer it. There was MJ wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt with skinny jeans. They both where so nervous about the events that were about to unfold.

"Hey Peter. Can I come in?" MJ asked

Peter nodded yes and led her in. They both went to Peter's room and they should awkwardly in silence.

"Hey, so I had an idea to get us in the mood. I thought maybe, you ask me a question and I remove one article of clothing, and I ask you a question and I remember an article of clothing," MJ smirked

"MJ are you sure you are ready for this?" Peter blurted out

"Yes. I'm sure. Now take off something," MJ giggled

Peter took off his shoes.

"How old were you when you became spider man?" MJ asked while taking off her shoes

"I was 15. You should have seen me the first time I shot a web. I was convinced I had some weird form of cancer," Peter giggled, he could feel himself getting a little bit excited

"What did you tell your parents you were going?" Peter asked while taking off his socks

"I told them that I was spending the night at a friend's house, but I had a feeling she knew. Will Aunt May know I'm here," MJ asked while removing her socks

"No. There's no camera around here. When was the last time you cried?" Peter asked while taking off his shirt

MJ blushed while looking at Peter's abs. She walked closer to him and softly touched him. MJ and Peter made eye contact, she asked," Can I kiss you?"

Peter nodded and she kissed him. Peter pulled her closer and they started kissing. They laid down on the bed and slowly got started. Peter was on top of her and he was being as gentle as he could. He slowly started touching her breast and exploring her body.

MJ did the same. She explored his body by touching him all over the place. Peter took off her shirt and her bra, and they stopped for a second.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I just never done this. I'm more than ready, and I want you to make love to me," MJ put her soft hand on his red cheeks

Peter slowly started kissing her neck, making his way down to her breast. It felt good to her, she was slowly getting excited. She put her hand down his pants to explore down there. He was hard already.

When he slowly kissed her stomach she squealed. Peter looked at her with panic in his eyes, he was convinced that he had hurt her some how and asked," Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel really weird today!"

Peter took her hand and kissed it he said," I'll be as gentle as possible. I promise,"

MJ felt her face and body get warm.

"Can I take off your pants?" he asked

MJ nodded her head and Peter slowly removed her pants off her legs. She removed his pants. They started kissing again, and felt each other up.

Peter slowly slid his hand into her black panties and started feeling around.

MJ let out a small moan and grabbed on to his back.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, he noticed how wet she was. He was taken back by this because he didn't think this actually happened. He thought it was something made up by guys.

MJ nodded her head, she moaned," Please do more,"

Peter slid off her panties and asked," Hey are you ready?"

"Yes Peter I'm ready,"

Peter took off his underwear and put on the condom, he had to look it up earlier that day because he didn't know how to do it correctly.

MJ had never seen a naked guy before. She admired how beautiful his body was, every inch of him was perfect to her.

He has big, and she got a little bit nervous because she had read that it had hurt for the first time for a girl. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves and she was more than ready.

"Let me know if you want me to stop. I don't want to hurt you," Peter reassured

He went slow with her and it hurt. MJ grabbed his back and she felt hot tears run down her face.

"Hey it's okay MJ," Peter said while kissing her tears away, "I know it hurts the first time, do you want me to stop?"

"No, it just stings. You can keep going," MJ replied

He did, he was satisfied with what he was feeling, but he wanted MJ to feel the same. He started playing with her clit, and she started to moan again.

"DON'T STOP PETER!" MJ screamed

Peter had no problem doing that, he kept going and going.

"I'm going to cum!" she screamed

They came at the same time. Peter held onto MJ and MJ wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life.

"Hey MJ. I love you," Peter whispered into her ear

MJ looked at him she kissed him on the cheek and whispered," I love you too. I'm so happy my first time was with you,"

"Same here. I wouldn't want it any other way," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

They held each other for a while. They were both covered in sweat, but neither of them cared. MJ started playing with his hair and kissing him on the head. He was tired, but that was to be expected with what they had just did.

"Same here. Hey do you want to take a bath together. We could use some of Aunt May's bath salts," Peter suggested

"Sure. I would love that,"

They both wrapped themselves in sheets and walked over to the bathroom. Peter started the bath and they both got in. Peter put his arms around her and MJ held his hand

"Hey you didn't answer my question," Peter stated

"Oh what was the question?" MJ asked

"When was the last time you cried,"

"Yesterday. I had a panic attack when my mom didn't come home around her usual time, I get anxious when she doesn't come home on time,"

Peter was surprised by her answer, he would have never guess that she had a panic disorder. She just never gave off that vibe, and she once told him that she hated vulnerability so it made sense why she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey you should have called. I struggle with that sometimes too, I can help you threw it!"

"Will do. Let's help each other, but I hate talking about my feelings. So I will do my best to talk about it with you,"

"Sounds good to me. Remember that I love you,"

"Forever and always?" she asked

Peter kissed her hand and replied," Forever and always,"

Follow Me On Tumblr! the-advocate1717


End file.
